


The Purple Eyes

by The_Saltman



Series: FNaF: The (Un)death of a Monster [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saltman/pseuds/The_Saltman
Summary: This is set in somewhat of a FNaF AU which, like my other FNaF AUs, takes some inspiration from both the novels and games.
Series: FNaF: The (Un)death of a Monster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Purple Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in somewhat of a FNaF AU which, like my other FNaF AUs, takes some inspiration from both the novels and games.

It was done, finally, William had finished what he started all those years ago. He slammed the ax into Foxy one last time before taking a deep breath and smiling as he surveyed the damage he had done. First Freddy, then Bonnie, then Chica, and finally Foxy. He lured each and every one of them back and smashed them to bits, much like how he had lured them to the safe room and slaughtered them in the 80s. After taking a final look at his work, he knew it was time to leave, to go home and rest.

William began making his way to the only door that hadn't been boarded up, the one he still had a key to. He could hear the storm outside as he pushed on the door, only to find that it would not budge, as if something heavy had fallen in front of it outside. "Damn old building's practically falling apart on itself," he thought to himself, beginning to make his way back to the outside of the safe room to retrieve his ax. The air seemed even colder than usual, but he ignored it, eventually reaching his destination. He reached to pull his ax from Foxy's torso, pausing for a moment as he saw movement in his peripheral vision.

"Michael, is that you? If you plan on stopping me, you're a bit late to the party." He stated coldly, looking up to see not Michael, but a small white soul.

William shuddered and stepped back into the safe room, trying to get his bearings. He tried to convince himself that it was not real, that he was just overworked and exhausted. He started to believe this, until he felt something cold tap him on the shoulder. He jumped back, quickly turning to see what had touched him. Four small souls now stood at the door, blocking it, a fifth soon entering and glaring at him. He recognized the fifth soul well, he could feel their hatred.

Suddenly, it ran towards him and began chasing him around the room. He ran back and forth, around and around, left and right, but wherever he went, the soul followed. As the fear began to consume him, he thought of an idea, a way to hide. He quickly ran towards the old Spring Bonnie suit, cranking back the locks and fully donning the suit which he had used to lure these children to their doom. As the sounds of thunder and rain filled the air, as rain poured in through various holes in the ceiling, William began to laugh. He laughed and laughed, beginning to taunt the souls.

"Can't hurt me now, can you? You all thought you could get your revenge, but no, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭." He laughed and laughed, not realizing that the suit had become wet from the water pouring down from the many holes in the roof.

There was a creak, a crash, and a smash. Blood sprayed from the suit as William screamed in agony, jagged metal piercing every inch of his body, an all too familiar pain. However, this time, no one was here to help him escape the suit, no one to save him. He soon fell to the floor, twitching violently as blood pooled around him. The souls quickly faded away, leaving him alone, bleeding rapidly as his body convulsed. He never should have come back, but he did anyways, he always does.

Several days later, an ex Fazbear's employee who was tasked with doing some last minute cleaning entered the building. He found William and stared in horror. He knew what he had to do, he knew the body needed to put somewhere that it wouldn't escape from, so he got to work, trying to remove it from the suit. He didn't want it to have the chance to kill again.


End file.
